


Parental Payback

by Julia3132



Series: Seblaine for the Holidays 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian tried to do something behind their parents’ backs. Well boys, you don’t mess with the masters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a little early, but you know, life happens. You'll understand what I mean after you read the story. Hope you enjoy.

“You three do realize that in some cultures this could be considered cruel and unusual punishment, or even child abuse.”

“I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy, yet I’m doing it to my own son. And yours!”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Sebastian is far from innocent in all of this. If I had to bet I would guess that my son was the mastermind behind the plan.”

“They both deserve it. Plus, they’re both 18 so no child abuse. Do we have what we need for when they arrive?”

“Yes, our accomplice is hiding in the study. We’re lucky the boys are still here and didn’t leave for Spring Break yesterday as planned. Do you think they’ll suspect something?”

There was no time to answer his wife’s question when Peter Anderson spotted Blaine’s car pull into the driveway “Game faces on everyone. They’re here.”

When Blaine and Sebastian entered through the kitchen and announced their arrival, Pam Anderson called for them to come to the Family Room. The boys hadn’t found it strange that Blaine’s parents wanted to talk with them before they left for Mexico. They did find it strange when they saw that Sebastian’s parents were there too.

“Mother, dad, what are you doing here?” Sebastian asked tentatively as he hugged his parents.

“We talked with the Andersons and the four of us decided that we should all come together to have this talk” Xavier Smythe answered.

“Why don’t you boys take a seat?” Peter pointed at the love seat that would have them facing all four parents. Blaine and Sebastian eyed each other warily, but did what Mr. Anderson asked (although it really didn’t sound like they had a choice). “So, Blaine, we got a call from Columbia yesterday. I understand your parents did as well Sebastian.” The boys had an idea of what Blaine’s father was talking about, but they had hoped the calls would have happened after they left on their trip.

“Columbia called?” Blaine was trying to play it cool, but the crack in voice gave away his nervousness.

“Yes, evidently there was an issue with your dorm application. Yours too Sebastian.” Pam almost glared at the couple to keep herself from busting out with laughter.

“An issue?” Sebastian practically gulped.

“Yes, an issue. You two do not have dorms for next year” Xavier informed them.

Sebastian and Blaine both instantly panicked “But we have to live in the dorms as freshman! It’s a requirement at the university!” Blaine practically yelled as he looked at the parents in disbelief.

“What can we do? I mean, is this because we amended our applications to room together?” Sebastian blurted out.

Oops!

All four parents leaned back where they were sitting, each with a smug look on their face. Getting their sons to admit to the whole dorm application switcher-roo had been much easier than they anticipated. Now they had their boys exactly where they wanted them.

This next part was going to be fun.

“Oh Sebastian” Veronica tried to give him her best “disappointed mom” face.

Xavier and Peter walked over and stood in front of Blaine and Sebastian, trying to both intimidate their sons and prevent their wives from caving due to the sad faces on their “little boys”.

“So, this is what’s going to happen” Xavier was having a harder time keeping it together than he anticipated “We have gone together and found the two of you an apartment.”

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and tried not to smile. This was even better than rooming together, but they knew that something wasn’t quite right “But don't freshman have to live on campus unless they are living at home?” Sebastian asked.

“We heard that too, but Xavier here talked with admissions and they told us it didn’t have to be “home” but in a residence owned by the family and inhabited by another family member over the age of 25.”

Blaine really didn’t like the sound of that last part “Someone is going to be living with us?”

“That’s right little brother. Just think of me as your own personal cock-block.”

“Cooper?!” Blaine’s worst nightmare had come true as he saw his older brother standing next to where their mother was sitting. Blaine ran over to her, fell to his knees and begged “Please, please mommy, don’t do this to me. To us” by this time he had turned on the waterworks for maximum effect “You know how mean he is to me. I mean, I know we get along better now but…but…please mommy, don’t do this!”

Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn’t fairing any better with his father “How can that work? I mean Cooper’s not my family member.” He was trying desperately to find some sort of loophole.

“He’s not but what good is being an alumnus as well as a donor if I can’t call in a few favors now and then.”

“Oh, come on Dad. There has to be something else. Every time I try to kiss Blaine he’s going to point and then tell me I’m doing it wrong.”

All four parents looked at each other and smiled. Time to go in for the kill.

“You know boys, none of this would have happened if you wouldn’t have tried to change your dorm applications behind our backs” Veronica reminded them.

Pam lifted Blaine’s face up to look at her “We are sending you off to New York. We have to be able to trust the two of you.”

“We’re really, really sorry Mommy” Blaine was still trying to play on his mother’s sympathies knowing his dad could be a bit of a hard ass “Seb and I promise that you can trust us from now on. Don’t we Seb?”

“Absolutely! Please Dad, isn’t there something you could do?”

“Well, I could try again to see if I can’t find a couple of dorm rooms somewhere on campus. However, there will be no way that the two of you will be rooming together.”

Blaine got up and went to stand next to his boyfriend “We understand, just please try.”

“I don’t know” Cooper practically drawled “I was really looking forward to getting to know Blaine’s cuddle buddy.”

“I’m not his cuddle buddy!” Sebastian yelled at him.

“Oh, of course you are. We all know that Blaine is a cuddler.”

“See dad! I told you he would be like this.” Sebastian whined “Please, whatever you can do.”

“What do you think Peter? Should we help them out?” By this time, Xavier was biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

“Maybe we should give them that other piece of information first.”

“What other piece of information?” Blaine asked anxiously. He didn’t see how things could get any worse, but you never know.

“First, if I do this, you two promise to accept whatever on-campus housing I can find you?” Xavier asked.

“Yes.”

“Even if it is across campus from each other?”

“Yes”

“And we can trust you to never pull another stunt like this again?”

“Yes!”

“I’m still not sure, Peter. What do you think ladies?”

Sebastian had had enough of the torture “Oh for the love of God, what is the other information?!”

Cooper and the parents all looked at each other and then announced in unison…

“April Fools!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if it is like this outside of the US, but here April 1st is referred to as April Fool’s Day, where people try to play tricks on each other. Again, not an “official” holiday, but I went with it.
> 
> Pam Anderson was canon (so ridiculous) and I have read the name Xavier Smythe in so many stories that I could not think of his name as being anything else. The other two were just made up.


End file.
